


Sounds Perfect

by PeppermintTchaikovsky



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Singing, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintTchaikovsky/pseuds/PeppermintTchaikovsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles often sings in the shower at three am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Perfect

“Achilles, it’s three am,” Patroclus groaned as he covered his head with a pillow. For the third time that week, Patroclus had woken up before their alarm clock even struck five. When his husband didn’t respond, Patroclus dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom.  
“I love that you like to sing, but it’s too early,” he said as he knocked on the door.   
“But darling, it’s Hamilton,” Achilles whined after her turned off the water.  
“We can have a sing along in the morning, but you need to sleep,” Patroclus said.  
Suddenly, Achilles opened the bathroom door and Patroclus was greeted by a touch of pleasant heat. Achilles stood before him with his damp curls sticking to his forehead and beads of water running down his face. “It already is morning,” he said with a quick kiss to Patroclus’s forehead.  
“You know what I mean.” Patroclus said. Achilles fluttered his eyelashes. “That is not going to work on me.”   
“Dearest, it will only be a couple of hours until the sun comes up. You’re up, I’m up, might as well make the most of it,” Achilles said.  
“At least get some clothes on, it’s winter. You’ll freeze.” Patroclus sighed.  
“Fine,” Achilles grumbled as he chose a pair of red pajama pants and a soft grey shirt that Patroclus adored.  
Patroclus had already returned to bed when Achilles went to his side and grabbed his hand. His wedding ring caught the few traces of light in the room.  
“I love you,” he whispered as he buried his nose in Patroclus’s hair. It smelled of cedar and sandalwood.  
“I love you too,” Patroclus murmured.  
“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Achilles said, moving his arms around Patroclus’s waist.  
“It’s fine. There are worse ways to be woken up than your voice,” he said as he snuggled closer to Achilles.  
“We should sleep in tomorrow,” Achilles said.  
“And order pizza and watch netflix?” Patroclus asked.  
“Perfect, I’ll also bake something for you, maybe brownies.” Achilles added.  
“Sounds perfect, much like your voice.” Patroclus smiled.  
“There’s much more where that came from,” Achilles said as he felt his eyes grow heavier.  
“I do hope so,” Patroclus whispered.


End file.
